Because i want to love you
by Yuki Ryuuzaki
Summary: Je suis pas sûre que le titre aille parfaitement avec l'histoire mais tent pis, j'ai toujours du mal avec les titres. Bref Reize se sent amoureux et son coup de coeur de fera rien pour y remédier, au contraire.


_Héhé me revoilà avec un autre OS encore sûr l'Aliea (J'les n'aime !). j'vais pas vous cacher le couple mais j'avoue qu'il est asser...Insolite ? Mais je doit avouer que je l'aime bien (Conscience: on s'en doute, vus que t'as écrit dessus, débile. Yuki: Toujours le mot pour faire plaisir toi).  
Bref, c'est assez frustrant de n'avoir rien a dire à part vois souhaiter une bonne lecture (Conscience: Alors tait-toi. Yuki: je ne répondrai même pas)._

* * *

Les membres des deux équipes inférieures devaient baisser la tête, c'était la règle, peu importe qui se trouvait sur le chemin, du moment qu'il s'agissait d'un membre d'une équipe d'élite. N'importe quel membre, qu'il s'agisse d'un capitaine ou d'un joueur normal. En tout cas ils n'avaient pas ordre de les vouvoyer, c'était déjà ça.  
Reize trouvait cela d'un débile sans nom. Qu'ils jouent à ça devant les humain pour vraiment faire croire a une organisation hiérarchisé, passe encore, mais entre eux, cela relevait de l'absurde selon lui.  
Dire qu'il y a cinq de cela ils étaient encore tous amis et jouaient encore ensemble. Il se trouvait minable mais il lui était arrivé plusieurs fois de pleuré dans son coin silencieusement, en pensant a ce temps aujourd'hui révolu. A chaque fois qu'il y pensait il se sentait honteux de pleurer pour ça, dire que parfois il venait même à espéré que ses supérieurs, perdent tous face à Raimon les uns après les autres, dans l'espoir que tout revienne comme avant.

Il était en route pour rejoindre les appartements de la Gemini Storm, et par conséquent sa chambre, l'entrainement l'avait pas mal tué et tous ceux de son équipe flânaient déjà à leurs occupations. Le couloir était vite, il se fichait pas mal de se que les autres faisaient en ce moment, il voulait juste rejoindre sa chambre.  
Des bruits de pas attirèrent son attention, levant un peu la tête il aperçut Burn le capitaine de Prominence. Ne voulant pas s'attirer de problème il suivit le protocole idiot précédemment cité et baissa la tête. Et pourtant c'est pas l'envie de lever les yeux qui lui manquaient, il trouvait Burn incroyablement beau, tout comme Gran et Gazel mais Burn l'attirait bien plus que les deux autres. Il entendait les pas se rapprocher, au fur et à mesure, il faisait d'énorme efforts pour ne pas le regarder et garder une démarche normale, les pas passèrent a ses côtés, encore un peu et ce sera bon. Heureux de cette constatation il ne se retourna pas quand les pas se stoppèrent, il se retourna juste quand une force le tira et l'obligea à le faire. Reize fut obliger de le regarder dans les yeux, ah c'est yeux dorés, il les aimait vraiment, quoi qu'il fasse.

**-J'peux savoir se que tu fais ?**

Reize aurais bien demandé pourquoi une telle question mais il ne valait mieux pas contredire un membre de l'élite.

**-Je retourne dans ma chambre**

En quoi cela pouvait intéresser un capitaine de l'élite ? Bonne question, d'habitude un membre de l'élite ne prenait que rarement la peine de s'adresser à eux, joueurs d'Epsilon et Gemini Storm, sauf pour être désagréable.  
Burn repris son chemin, sans lâcher son poignet, l'entrainant à sa suite, le vert ne comprenait pas se qui se passait. Le garçon devant lui l'entrainait totalement à l'opposé des quartiers de la Gemini, vers ceux de l'élite particulièrement Prominence. Reize n'osait demander où ils allaient, et pourtant dieu sais a quel point ça le démangeait de savoir. Son cœur battait vite, sous l'impatience et sous le contact avec la personne qu'il commençait à aimer.  
Ils eurent la chance de ne croiser personne sur le chemin, qui sait quel genre de rumeur aurais pus circuler.

Burn les fit entrer dans sa chambre et le plaqua contre celle-ci avant de la fermer à clé. Le joueur de feu s'arrêta un instant pour regarder Reize dans les yeux avant de s'approcher doucement de son visage. Leurs lèvres furent plaquée l'une contre l'autre. La glace italienne était figée sur place, il ne bougea pas de peur de se réveiller d'un rêve (ma fois agréable) ou de briser ce moment et se faire virer de la chambre il se laissa donc embrasser par la personne qu'il était maintenant sûr d'aimer, personne qui venais de profiter du fait qu'il avait entrouvert les lèvres pour forcer le passage et commencer un baiser à présent langoureux. Reize se risqua à bouger et passa ses bras autour de son cou. Burn qui avait les mains sur ses hanches serra un peu plus leurs deux corps et par conséquent leurs deux érections qui commençaient à se réveiller. Le vert poussa un léger soupir qui dut avoir l'effet d'un signal sur l'autre garçon qui le décolla de la porte et le poussa sur le lit, tout en s'asseyant sur lui il retira son t-shirt qu'il laissa tomber à côté du lit, il capta le regard de Reize sous lui, Reize qui devinait facilement la suite dans son regard;  
Burn se baissa jusqu'à pouvoir l'embrasser encore une fois.  
Quelque minute plus tard, des gémissement se faisaient entendre dans la pièce, puis vinrent des cris.

Burn s'était assis sur le bord du lit, il avait pris sa douche et enfiler juste son caleçon, la tête dans les mains, il ignorait se qu'il venait de faire. Il s'était laisser emporter par ses envie et ne savait même pas s'il avait fait ça juste pour satisfaire sa libido ou par un amour quelconque. Il se retourna, Reize dormait paisiblement, avec ses cheveux lâchés et son visage calme il semblait totalement différent du Reize qu'il était dans la journée. Actuellement, il ressentait une forte envie de retourner dans le lit et de le serrer fortement contre lui. Il caressa doucement sa joue et se détourna de cette vision pour reposer sa tête dans ses mains.

**-Qu'est-ce que j'ai foutu ?**

Cela faisait quatre jours que cette scène avait eus lieu et elle ne s'était reproduite qu'une seule fois dans les mêmes conditions que la première. Ils étaient seuls dans le couloir, Reize baissait la tête et Burn l'entrainait dans sa chambre et le plaquait contre la porte avant de le pousser sur le lit et de lui faire l'amour jusqu'à se qu'ils n'en peuvent plus. Et Reize repartait en silence sans qu'il le retienne. Pas un seul mot échangé, ni une explication à ce comportement. Juste le dos du milieu de terrain qu'il n'avait pas le courage de retenir.

Plus il y réfléchissait plus Burn était perdu, ce comportement vis-à-vis de Reize, il ne savait pas se qu'il faisait, Reize l'attirait physiquement, c'est sûr, le savoir gémissant sous lui l'excitait à un tel point ! Et être aussi sexy pendant l'acte devrait être interdit. Mais sentimentalement...c'était une autre chose, il le savait que trop bien. Cependant il surprenait quelque fois des envies de le câliner. Tant de chose qui le faisait douter.  
Et quand à Reize, qu'est-ce qu'il en pensait ? Les deux fois ou c'était arrivé il s'était laisser faire, est-ce que c'est se qu'il voulait vraiment ou est-ce qu'il avait peur de le contredire, lui, un membre de l'élite. Contrairement à ce qu'on pourra croire il s'inquiétait pour lui, est-ce qu'il espérait une relation stable par la suite ou il se laissait faire juste pour coucher avec quelqu'un ?

Apparemment son trouble était visible, certain de ses joueur avait remarqué qu'il manquait de vivacité dans se qu'il faisait, qu'il était déconcentré, lui qui faisait tout pour s'entrainer du mieux qu'il pouvait et obtenir le titre de Génésis. Personne n'osait trop lui demander se qu'il se passait, tout le monde savait très bien que le feu n'était pas attribuer à leur capitaine pour rien, il était impulsif et imprévisible, personne ne pouvais savoir quel réaction il aura si la question lui était posé.  
Seule une personne, malgré tout, s'y risqua. Il s'agissait de Heat, le garçon connaissait bien son capitaine, à vrai dire, Burn était son meilleur ami et il était presque sûr de pouvoir lui tirer les vers du nez malgré le tempérament explosif de son ami.  
Burn s'était assis sûr un banc des vestiaires, perdu dans ses pensée il n'entendit pas son ami arriver il ne le remarqua que lorsqu'il vint s'asseoir à côté de lui avec un grand sourire.

**-Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?  
-Et toi alors ? J'peux savoir pourquoi tu broie de noir tout seul dans ton coin ?**

Burn ne voulais pas tellement en parler, comment réagirait son équipe en sachant se qu'il faisait non seulement avec un autre garçon mais en plus le capitaine de l'équipe la plus faible de toute l'Aliea.

**-C'est une histoire qui ne regarde que moi.  
-C'est quelque chose en rapport avec Reize ?**

Le capitaine ouvrit de grand yeux qu'il planta dans ceux de son ami, comment pouvait-il avoir deviné, ils avaient toujours été discret, personne n'était dans les parages quand ils entraient dans la chambre et quand Reize en sortaient, et il faisait tout pour étouffer ses cris alors comment ? Aurait-il manqué de vigilance ?

**-Comment tu...  
-Comment je sais ? A vrai dire j'en étais pas sûr, mais vus ta réaction c'est ça nan ?**

Oui c'est bien beau mais ça répondait pas à sa question.

**-J't'ai souvent pris en train de le regarder pendant les repas, y se passe quelque chose ?**

Est-ce qu'il pouvait lui dire ? Après tout Heat était son meilleur amis et quelqu'un de très ouvert, avec de la chance il n'allait pas se moquer de lui et même l'aider.

**-Et bien, tu m'en voudras si je te dis, qu'il m'attire ?  
-Pourquoi je t'en voudrais ? C'est absurde.**

C'est dans ces moment là que Burn se demande comment il peut douter de son équipe.

**-Tu l'aime ?  
-J'en sais rien, c'est bien ça le problème, à deux reprise j'l'ai entrainé dans ma chambre et j'ai couché avec lui et à deux reprise il n'a rien dit et s'est pas opposé à se que je lui faisais. Résultat, je suis même pas capable de savoir si je l'aime et se que lui ressent.**

Heat passa la main dans son dos, des qu'on parlait d'amour son capitaine devenait un peu maladroit. Aux vus de l'expression du visage de son amis, lui par contre était presque sûr de la réponse.

**-Dit, tu te sens bien avec lui ?  
-Laisse-moi réfléchir, oui plutôt bien, peut-être même plus que d'habitude.**

C'était un bon début, selon Heat.

**-A se que je vois tu te pose pas mal de question, mais est-ce que, si tu faisais ça juste pour t'amuser, tu crois que tu te questionnerais autant au point d'en négliger un entrainement ou que tu te demande de son côté comment il vit ça ? Ensuite, si tu voulais juste coucher, te connaissant je suis presque sûr que tu n'irais pas t'embêter à aller voir quelqu'un de la deuxième division mais plutôt quelqu'un de la division suprême, du même rang que toi.**

Burn n'avait pas vus les choses sous cet angle c'est vrai qu'Heat n'avait pas tort, s'il était si soucieux de Reize c'est qu'il y avait bien une raison, il se sentait idiot de ne pas s'en être rendu compte.

**-Maintenant imagine que quelqu'un d'autre ai des vus sur lui, euh...Diam par exemple. Imagine que pour une raison X ou Y tu apprennes qu'ils sortent ensemble, tu ferais quoi ?**

Il réfléchit, serra les poing, il n'aimerait pas, mais alors pas du tout, Reize était à lui, rien qu'à lui.

**-J'lui collerais un Atomic Flare dans la face.  
-A Diam ?  
-Ouais.  
-Alors arrête d'hésiter et cours lui dire que tu l'aime bon sang !**

Burn se demandait comment il pouvait être aussi idiot, il avait le nez devant mais il faillait encore que son meilleur ami vienne le pousser pour qu'il réalise qu'il était tout bonnement amoureux. Heat devant lui avait un grand sourire et pointait la porte de sortie, le remerciant vivement il ne se fit pas prier et se précipita vers la porte une fois dans le couloir il prit la direction de quartiers de la Gemini.

**-Tu es sûr que ça iras ?**

Heat se tourna vers la voix qui venais de prononcer ces mots, il vit Nepper adosser a un casier, aurait-il tout écouté ?

**-Evidemment, qu'est-ce que tu veux qui n'aille pas ?  
-Je parle pas de Burn de parle de toi, t'est pas amoureux de lui ?**

Heat eu un petit rire, décidemment il allait de surprise en surprise aujourd'hui.

**-Tiens c'est nouveau ça...Me regarde pas comme ça, Burn est juste mon ami d'enfance et mon meilleur ami, croit moi je ne suis pas du tout amoureux de lui. D'ailleurs. Il leva un regard lourd de sous-entendus vers son interlocuteur. Il y a quelqu'un d'autre qui m'intéresse.**

Nepper du comprendre car ses joue prirent une légère teinte rose il se détourna pour prendre la direction du terrain, Heat le suivit tout content de lui.

Du côté de Burn il se trouvait devant le terrain de Gemini, il reprenait son souffle devant cette porte, jamais il n'avait couru aussi vite de sa vie. Il entendait des coups de sifflet et la voix de Reize qui donnait les directives à suivre. Il ferma les yeux un instant, cette voix, il avait finit par vraiment l'aimer.  
Sans hésiter une seule seconde il poussa la porte, et fit son entrée sur le terrain, tout le monde se tut et stoppèrent leurs activités, la seule question qui se posait c'était qu'est ce que le capitaine d'une équipe de division suprême vient faire là ?  
Son regard capta celui de Reize qui espérait juste qu'il ne soit pas là pour la raison qu'il croyait. Il le regarda donc s'avancer vers lui, jusqu'à sa hauteur, et sans qu'il comprenne pourquoi il fût soulever du sol et déposer sur son épaule. Burn se tourna vers les autres joueurs.

**-J'vous empreinte votre capitaine un moment.**

Et le la façon la plus zen du monde il sortit de la pièce, ignorant totalement le paquet sur son épaule qui gigotait dans tout les sens en lui criant de le lâcher.

Il arriva tant bien que mal dans sa chambre et le tout sans lâcher Reize une seule fois, j'crois qu'on a trouvé notre champion pour l'année 2013.  
Tout comme d'habitude il le plaqua contre la porte et essaya de l'embrasser, oui essaya, car s'était sans compter sur Reize qui, allez savoir pourquoi, avait décidé qu'aujourd'hui il y aurait pas de bisou.

**-J'peux savoir ce qui te prends ?  
-Nan mais t'est culoté, et toi alors ? Ça va pas de venir me chercher comme ça, en plein milieu d'un entrainement, devant tout mes coéquipier à qui j'ai caché se que je faisais quand j'étais introuvable ! T'est bien gentil mais si t'as juste besoin de tirer un coup tu te trouve quelqu'un d'autre, j'suis pas ton jouer.**

Ces paroles blessèrent Burn au plus au point, qu'elle sorte de sa bouche à lui, peut-être était-il le seul à avoir des sentiments finalement, car s'il avait résolut son problème, il n'avait toujours pas trouvé de réponse quand à se qu'en pensait Reize. Cependant il ne le lâchât pas pour autant et enfouit même sa tête dans son cou, il ne pleurerait pas, et pourtant il en avait envie, mais fierté oblige il ne se montrerait pas vulnérable face à quelqu'un d'autre.

**-J'aurais du m'en douter.  
-Oui t'aurais dut te douter que je me mette en colère.  
-C'est vrai que c'est pas parce que moi je t'aime que toi tu m'aime, j'ai été idiot.  
-Exactement...Pardon !?**  
**-Quoi ?  
-Répète s'que t'as dit !  
-Que je t'aime et que j'ai été con ?**

Reize n'en revenais pas, c'était forcement un rêve, et pourtant la sensation de Burn collé à lui lui disait clairement que non il ne rêvait pas et que oui c'est réel et oui cet homme est tout bonnement amoureux de toi. Et là, pris d'une envie soudaine, il saisit le visage de Burn dans ses mains et l'embrassa langoureusement. Quand ils mirent fin au baiser leurs yeux se captèrent immédiatement, comme attirés l'un par l'autre.

**-Tu pouvais pas le dire plus tôt que tu m'aimais, ça aurais tout changé.**

Sur ces mots il colla leurs fronts l'un contre l'autre.

**-Je t'aime.**

Ces mots eurent l'effet d'une bombe sur Burn qui se sentait bien, c'était donc ça l'amour une fois qu'il était partagé, c'était quelque chose d'agréable. Sans plus attendre il le poussa dans lit pour venir le surplomber de toute sa hauteur. La suite leur appartient, mais vous la connaissez.  
Du côté de Gemini, tous s'inquiétaient, s'ils savaient !


End file.
